


I'm Still In My Bed (Stucky)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: just some quick pwp





	I'm Still In My Bed (Stucky)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this.](http://upwiththekai.tumblr.com/image/174287528767) my friend sent it to me and i just couldn't help myself. 
> 
> title from sleep apnea by beach fossils

Bucky started to notice the little things Steve did. He always woke up early to go on an early run, sometimes bringing Bucky with him, and his smile was always bigger on those days. He always had a wistful look on his face when they talked about the past, like he wanted to be pulled back to those days. He always had a frown on his face when Bucky mentioned how different they were from the past, saying how people change over time and that’s how you know your true friends.

He liked touching Bucky. An arm around him there, an arm pat there, a casual hug when they got back from runs, and looking at him when he thought Bucky wasn’t looking. He always blushed when Bucky wore shorts or sleeveless shirts, or sometimes shirtless if it was that type of day. He tried to do it more often just to feel those eyes on him, just to see the red flush on his skin.

“Hey Bucky, I’m back! Do you…”

Bucky turned around when Steve walked in, and he was looking at Bucky with eyes wide, a blush started to crawl his face and neck. Bucky was sweating, clearly having gone and exercised while he was gone, and he was wearing those shorts of his he seemed to love wearing, only long enough to cover the top half of his thighs, and a singlet that didn’t cover his arms at all. Bucky had explained to him how he hated the metal arm, reminded him of HYDRA, and Steve painted his arm that night in every colour he could find.

Bucky was grinning at him, and he moved his arms to flex his shoulders, like the little shit he was. “Like what you see, Stevie?”

Steve only huffed slightly, walking over to gently snatch the towel Bucky was using, wiping his face clean of the sweat, still feeling it overheating under his intense blush, which he could never seem to control. He didn’t answer back but smiled when he saw the way Bucky was looking at him and let the Brooklyn accent drawl as he teased Bucky. “Like what you see, Buck?”

Steve’s sass was stolen from his quickly when he was pulled down by a human hand on the back of his neck pulling him down, and he let out a dirty moan when Bucky kissed him harshly, opening his mouth with only a flick of his tongue. Bucky kissed with dirt on his mind, grabbing at Steve’s chest with his free hand just to make Steve quiver, and bit his lip just to make Steve melt.

They pulled back when they went to move to the bed, only for Bucky to nearly slip on the white towel, dropped during their heated session only moments before. Bucky snorted but picked it up, turning around to chuck it to the bed side table. He let out a gasp when Steve was pulling him to him by his hips, hands a vice that didn’t hurt as they become flushed against each other. He let out a groan when he felt Steve’s erection slide between his cheeks, not enough friction to satisfy them both through the layers of clothing.

Bucky stumbled and fell against the bed, letting Steve join him as he cradled them both, not letting Bucky go as he grabbed his chin, forcing his head around and then they were kissing. Bucky moaned outright and let Steve control the kiss, make it something slower and meaningful, nothing like Bucky’s kiss. His heart warmed when his bionic hand was enveloped by Steve’s own hand, other still holding his chin to the left. His eyes opened when Steve started to slowly grind against him, still kissing him so innocently that suddenly it wasn’t so innocent anymore.

Bucky had to break away, his skin hand wrapping tightly in the sheets as he moaned. Steve started kissing the back of his neck, and then the hand on his chin moved. Bucky’s shirt was pulled up and exposed his torso, letting Steve pat down his muscles and eventually play with his nipples. Bucky moaned and couldn’t help but thrust back, continuing to do it just to hear that low groan Steve made the first time.

Bucky wasn’t easy but could feel his orgasm fast approaching at the way Steve kissed him, nibbles down his neck and tongue licking away all the bruises that wouldn’t last the night. He thrust around Bucky heavily, not light but firm, and then Bucky was thrusting his hips forward when that big hand clasped him through the sweatpants, firm and rubbing him with no hesitation.

“St-Steve,” he let his head fall forward, giving Steve more range to his neck as he thrusted back and forth, and then he was coming, groaning the blonde’s name louder as he stilled. His orgasm flowed into his jocks and pants (how embarrassing), and he let out little gasps as Steve didn’t slow down, rubbing him through his orgasm and still thrusting. Bucky fell forward when he was done, letting Steve’s hands grip his naked hips as his thrusts moved down to Bucky’s right thigh, and then Steve was whining, coming between them.

Bucky opened his eyes when Steve collapsed next to him, loving the blissed out look the blonde gave him. He hummed when Steve pulled him closer, and then they were cuddling, legs tangled.

“Love you,” he heard Steve mumble gently, and he knew he should talk to him about it, but he was ready for a nap. Maybe after they woke up.

“Love you too,” he whispered back, before falling into sleep, Steve’s chest the best pillow he could ever ask for.


End file.
